A Game of Hearts
by lotrspnfangirl
Summary: Kairi finds she is the only one on her island that remembers. Namine has altered the memories of Sora and all of those close to his heart. She discovers, however, that altering memories of the heart has consequences. As she struggles to gain her freedom, she is thrown into different Organization XIII members' plot. When you play the game of hearts, someone always gets scorned.
1. Chapter 1

Sora

Sora closed his eyes, the feeling of the door pressed underneath his palms disappearing. Finally, he had been reunited with Riku. He let his hands fall to his side and opened his eyes to see Donald and Goofy watching him. He smiled at them, nodding that he was okay. He would see Riku again, he was sure of it. No matter what it took, he was going to make sure that Riku was able to come back home.

"Do you think we did it?" Donald asked.

Sora squinted as he looked around them. Although everything surrounding them was still darkened, he could see masses starting to form and to lighten. He smiled before turning back to Donald.

"Yeah, I think it did." He said. He shoved his hand into his pocket, his hand enclosing the keychain Kairi had given him months ago. "Kairi…" He whispered, spinning around to look through the darkness. Then, ahead of them, he saw her. His heart skipped a beat, and before he knew it, he was bounding towards her.

Around him, stars were falling from the sky, landing to start to take shape of the worlds they used to be. He knew that he didn't have much time.

"Kairi!" He called, his breath coming in gasps as he stopped before her.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, a smile springing to her lips. Around her, he could see the sandy beach of their island forming. A large shift almost knocked Kairi off balance and he reached forward to grab her hand.

"Kairi, remember what you said to me before? I'm always with you too." Destiny Island shifted again, "I'll come back to you, I promise!" As soon as the space between the two worlds became too vast, Kairi's hand slipped from his and he instantly felt the emptiness.

"I know you will!" Sora smiled, waving slowly as he watched Kairi sink away from him. At least she was at home.

Goofy walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sora smiled at him reassuringly and turned towards him and Donald. Around them, grassy fields had appeared. Sora lifted his head up, soaking in the sunlight.

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked, as they started walking down the dirt path before them.

"We've got to find Riku and King Mickey!" Sora replied, placing his hands behind his head. Kairi was safe now, and once they had Riku? They would finally be together again.

"But, uh, where do we start looking for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked causing the trio to pause. In unison, all three sighed in defeat. It had taken months to find the door of light the first time, it could be on any of the worlds they had visited, or some they hadn't. Sora wasn't even sure they still had access to the Gummi ship…

"Huh?" Sora exclaimed as a large yellow dog ran into the road ahead of them. "Hey!" He knew this dog!

"Hey Pluto! Where have you been?" Goofy asked. Sora took a step forward, noticing Pluto held a letter in his mouth. Something was written on it… "Gawsh, that's the Kings Seal!"

Excitement flooded Sora as he recognized the King's crest on the outside of the letter. "Hey! Have you seen King Mickey?" He asked Pluto, bending down to his level. Pluto's tail wagged in recognition before he bounded off down the road. Sora smiled standing up. If Mickey was able to send that letter after he and Riku were trapped on the other side of the door of light? They had their lead! "Guys, let's go!"

Goofy and Donald nodded in agreement and the three of them raced after Pluto. That letter had to contain something about Riku and the King's whereabouts… There was just no other option. 

Kairi

The breath caught in Kairi's chest as she stood on the beach, watching as the last faint image of Sora blinked from existence. All around her glowing orbs of light fell to the earth, and where they fell the world began to change. She could feel the island continuing to grow and reform behind her; what had a few moments ago been just sand and moonlit waters was now trees and seaside shacks; rocky cliffs and waterfalls. The island was springing back into existence fully formed, as if it had never been gone.  
The orbs of light began to fall less frequently as the world became more and more complete. Yet even after the island had returned completely Kairi couldn't fully tear her eyes away from the horizon. For a while she just stood there, soaking in the familiar feelings of the island, letting the surf spill up over her feet as the tide rolled in. The smell of the sea and the sun-soaked palm trees that surrounded her were like memories from a different life. Home. She was home. Finally home.

It was a bittersweet homecoming, though.

For so many months she had lived an existence that she hadn't even known was possible. Her heart had lain dormant within Sora's, but she had still been _aware_, knowing all his thoughts and feelings. She had been with him for every step of his journey to find her and Riku even if he didn't know it. And once her heart was free and she was whole again she had always believed that once that journey was done they would have all returned, together. But in the end, she was the only one who made it back.

In the end, she was alone.

A soft breeze appeared as the night began to fade around her. The dark, starry sky started to brighten along the horizon, and the place where only moments ago Sora had disappeared the oranges and reds of sunrise were beginning to splash against the underside of the clouds. It was then that she became aware of a slight weight within her hand.

The breath that seemed to have never fully released from her chest finally let go in a soft sigh as she looked down at the charm clutched tightly in her hand. The small face she had delicately painted in brown ink onto the thallassa-shell figure looked up at her smiling, the braided rope attached to it stirring softly in the breeze.

"No matter where you go, I'm always with you." She said softly, holding the charm to her chest. She had told Sora that, and she had meant it. He was as much a part of her now as she was of him. If he said that he would find his way back to her, then he would. She knew he would. He had to. And if she knew Riku at all, the last thing that he would do would be to give up, even now when the odds were stacked against him. Until then, all she could really do was wait it out.

As the first rays of sunlight fell upon the island Kairi began to make her way towards the boat that she had sailed there on so many months before. It almost felt like a lifetime had passed since then. She didn't know what she would find when she made it back to the main islands. What if the world had returned but everyone else was still lost? She sincerely hoped that that wasn't the case; the thought of being so alone was too terrible to dwell on for long. All she knew was that she couldn't stay on this island forever.

Lifting the boat's oar she turned to the horizon and began to row towards the dawn. 

Namine

_Slam._

Slowly, Naminé slid down the back of the door to her chambers, tears streaming from her eyes as she collapsed on the floor. It was done… everything that they had wanted, everything they had asked for, was complete. Pain flooded her chest and she gasped, clutching her hands over her stomach. What had she done?

_Breathe…_ She told herself, forcing herself to take a few deep breaths and attempt to calm herself. She didn't need any of them coming in here and seeing the power they had over her. There was no way she was going to let them see her cry. Angry now, she wiped at her cheeks and pushed herself off of the ground. The chambers they had given her were all white. Everything in this damn castle was white. As if that made them innocent. Everything, including her room, should have been black.

Walking over to the table in the center of the room, she slid into one of the plush chairs. Now, all she had to do was wait. The table was littered with different pictures she had drawn of the memories she had captured. Sora with Riku, Donald and Goofy and the King. Even memories from Roxas… Looking at them made guilt fill the pit of her stomach. What made her needs any better than any of them? She swept her arm across the table, turning away as the pictures flew off and scattered across the floor.

"Naminé." A knock came from behind her. She straightened her shoulders and inhaled sharply, waiting. The owner of the voice pushed open the door and Naminé heard their feet crunch across the drawings until they stood before her. "I assume it is done?"

"Yes, Marluxia." Naminé looked up into his pretty face, her eyes betraying none of the thoughts she felt. She hated him. She hated more than anyone else in the castle. When she was finally freed… he would be the first one she would make sure to destroy.

"Perfect." Marluxia laughed and sat down in the chair across from her. The scythe he held, he spun in his hands, still smirking. "Although, I am sure you can understand that I will be waiting for proof before securing your release. Not that I don't trust your word…" He trailed off and eyed her.

"Oh, I completely understand." Naminé smiled innocently and leaned back into the chair. "I would not have imagined it any differently."

"Good." He smiled and turned back to his scythe. "There may be another job for you… "

Dread filled Naminé's stomach and she forced herself not to react. He would be here soon, she knew it. He would always come for _her._ She watched Marluxia silently, swallowing hard as she waited. Behind them they heard a laugh.

"Axel." Marluxia spat, looking up towards the doorway. "Don't you have a mission to do?"

"I'm doing it." Axel smiled at him, gliding into the room. "I'm here on Xemnas' orders. Got it memorized?"

"Well, you can come back when I am finished with my mission." Marluxia sneered, turning his attention back to Naminé.

"Oh, I am sure the boss would love to hear about how you're interfering. Should I summon him here?" Marluxia looked up again, glaring at Axel.

"This conversation isn't over, my dear." Marluxia reached forward, brushing Naminé's cheek. As he pushed past Axel for the door, Naminé heard him whisper, "One day, you will be eliminated."

Once the door was shut again, Axel moved towards Marluxia's empty seat, staring hard at Naminé.

"What did you do?" He whispered

"I… what?" Naminé asked confused. Xemnas had never once gotten her involved in a mission… Although she was aware of the missions that most of the organization members went on, he was very careful to steer clear of her presence, preferring it if she stayed up in her chambers. Part of her wondered if he was actually afraid of her and the connections she had… But, the possibility of being drafted was never far from her mind.

"What did you do to Roxas?" Axel's eyes glistened in the light. It took Naminé back…

"I… I did what I was asked to do." She replied, straightening up in the chair.

"What who asked you to do? He is changing. He is forgetting who he is… He keeps blacking out, going for days and waking up with no recollection."

"I'm sorry." Naminé whispered looking away. "I can't help you, Axel."

"You better figure it out." Axel leaned forward, and Naminé could feel the heat radiating from his body. She inhaled sharply, forcing herself not to move back. "You don't have any other option, got it memorized?"

Without waiting for a response, Axel tore from the table and stomped out of the room. Naminé closed her eyes, finally exhaling when the door slammed behind him.

He had to come soon… Every member of this organization had their own agenda. And each and every one of them was bound and determined to get her caught up in theirs. She had to get out of this castle. Whatever Marluxia wanted her for next… She didn't want to be a part of it, she knew that much.

"Sora." She whispered, tears springing back to her eyes. "I need you. I need your help." Somewhere, deep inside of her, she could feel his heart responding to her plea. His fear for her, his determination, and his love.

_I will always be with you._ His voice thrummed through her mind, calming her. She knew, without a doubt, he would be fighting his way to her. She wished she could help him, that she could meet him halfway. But that would raise suspicion for Marluxia and Larxene… It would make their mission all the more dangerous for him.

She stood and walked over to the large white wardrobe in the corner of her room. Slipping from her dress, she pulled a white nightgown over her head and padded over to the bed. Although it was early, she was exhausted. She would sleep until he came for her… Maybe if she was asleep, they would leave her alone.

One can only dream. She laughed bitterly to herself before she drew the comforter up over her head and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Larxene

She had said it once and she'd say it again: this castle was nothing but boring.

Everything was falling in to place a lot easier than she thought it would. Too easy in fact. There was nothing less interesting than a plan that went off without a hitch and Larxene couldn't help but wonder if any fighting on her part would even be necessary. It was starting to seem like the only suffering that would be inflicted on the young keyblade master at all would be the kind that was caused by Naminé, inadvertently, during her tampering with his memories. Which, really, was just greedy on her part. Larxene was dying for a bit of fun.

Lazily she lounged in the tall white chair, her feet in the air, as she idly flicked her knives back and forth. It felt like she had been up here for hours waiting for something to happen. Anything really. But the only thing that had seemed to stir things up at all was when Axel had appeared, causing Marluxia to leave Naminé's tower in a huff. She grinned thinking about it. Marluxia had his moments, and she looked up to him in a way, but Axel's antics were always good for a laugh.

She swung her feet down from the chair, letting out a long, exasperated sigh. That keyblade kid was taking his sweet time getting up here and waiting for him was going to drive her insane. She wasn't just going to hang out around here all day! If something interesting didn't happen soon she was going to _make_ it happen.

It was at that instant she saw Axel leaving Naminé's tower in a hurry, his loud footsteps echoing off the chamber walls, a slight look of consternation on his face. He hadn't seen her yet. Larxene smirked to herself, _Maybe things are finally going to get a little more exciting in here._

Daintily she hopped down from the chair, making barely a noise as she tiptoed after Axel. She watched him cross the chamber and head towards the staircase that led down into the lower levels, all the while wrapped up in his own thoughts, unaware of her presence.

Organization 13 was not a combined force, Larxene knew. Marluxia had plans that only the members of the Organization that dwelled within these castle walls had any notion about, and even then he kept much of what he had planned a secret. Like the group's leader, Xemnas, Marluxia could be quite tight-lipped when he wanted to be. But even beside Marluxia's plans of revolution, or Xemnas's plans for domination, _every_ member of the Organization had something going on behind the scenes. They all had their agendas. Most weren't that hard to figure out or at least guess at. Zexion and Vexen had some experiments that only they knew of. Xigbar and Säix had their own power trips to deal with. Even Demyx slipped out and disappeared for days at a time, though Larxene was pretty sure he was just going out to find someplace where he could be alone to play his stupid sitar. Axel though was a bit of a mystery. Who knew what was going on in his head most of the time…

That was fine with Larxene. A few secrets kept things exciting.

As he reached the bottom of the set of stairs she let out a quick laugh and even though he didn't physically show it, she knew that she had caught him off guard.

"You and the boss certainly left there in a hurry," She said casually, leaning against the railing with practiced aloofness. She smirked, tilting her head. "Did the little witch cast a spell on you?"  
Axel's previously strained expression vanished behind a grin, his eyes masking his thoughts. "Not tellin'! Though I will say that if she really could cast spells it would most likely only be one of irritation."

Larxene let out a laugh, grinning darkly. "I'm bored. What do you say Axel?" She pulled one of her knives from her pocket and set it spinning through the air above her, catching it reflexively. "Wanna head down to the lower levels and make the kid's time down there a little more… interesting?"

For a moment a little sneer lit upon Axel's lips before they settled into an easy smirk. He spun on his heel and started heading further down the hall, casually calling out over his shoulder. "I've got an errand to take care of… any excuse to blow this particular popsicle stand though, really." He waved over his shoulder, not looking back. "Maybe next time."

That was depressing. And here Larxene figured if anyone would be up for a little mischief it'd be Axel. She scowled, slumping down onto the staircase with a pout. "It's so unfair. You get to take off whenever you feel like, while I'm stuck here guarding that aggravating little blondie upstairs and making sure key kid sticks to our plan." Her lips twisted into an evil little smile. "I'm sure Marluxia will be less than impressed with you sneaking off again."

That made Axel pause, and for a moment Larxene almost believed her words had got to him. Almost. But as he turned back, and grinned up at her with a shrug, she knew that luck wasn't with her this time. "Never said I was looking for his approval. I've got bigger fish to fry." He tapped his forehead with two pointed fingers. "Got it memorized?"

He didn't even look back as the pathway of darkness opened behind him and he stepped into it without a second glance.

Larxene frowned sullenly, disappointed that her plans for a partner in crime had fallen through. But it wasn't long before she was on her feet again, strolling purposefully into the lower reaches of the castle. Dwelling on things wasn't something Larxene did well at.

_Well, you know what they say,_ she thought to herself with a smile. _If you want to cause pain and suffering, sometimes you gotta do it solo!_

Selphie

"Oh Kairi! You didn't know just how _worried_ everyone was!" Selphie jumped up and down as she saw her friend walking down the beach. "We didn't know what happened to you! Everyone has been looking for you for _days_."

"Days?" Kairi asked, blinking a few times as if she were trying to focus.

"Yes, days!" Selphie slipped onto her bottom on the dock so she could slide down to the beach. Once Kairi was upon her, she leapt forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the other girl. "Wakka had actually thought perhaps you had _died_." She whispered the last bit, a shiver going through her. Holding Kairi back at an arms length, she looked her up and down. "Are you okay?"

"I… I'm not sure." Kairi blinked a few times before meeting her eyes. "I can't remember."

"That's okay." Selphie reassured her, reaching town to take her hand. She gave it a light squeeze and smiled. "The storm was almost a week ago now… and you had come out here all alone. I don't know why you didn't let Wakka, Tidus or I come with you… Your boat washed up on the shore the next morning! We have been coming out here every day to look for you, but we haven't been able to find you. You must have hidden somewhere to wait it out." She nodded, her explanation made sense of course. Reaching up, she dusted sand from Kairi's hair.

"A storm?" Kairi reached up and rubbed her forehead. "I don't remember anything… Last night I was sitting on the beach, and I knew that I was home…"

"Well of course you were home! Where else would you have gone? It's just our main island and our play island, silly!" Selphie laughed and tugged her friend's arm forward. "Your parents are going to be so happy that you're okay!"

She led Kairi to the front of the dock where her boat was waiting. Selphie gave Kairi another once over before she settled both of them into the boat. Since Wakka had already left for the day, feeling defeated that they were never going to find their lost friend, Selphie couldn't wait to stop at his house on the way home. Kairi gazed off over the ocean, lost in her own thoughts. Selphie crossed her fingers that nothing was truly wrong with her… She didn't look like she had been hurt… her skirt was a bit dirty, and there was more sand in her hair then on the beach itself, but… nothing a hot bath and warm supper couldn't fix! She had found Kairi! She was going to be the town hero!

When they docked at the main island, Kairi stepped out and turned to wait for Selphie.

"Where are Riku and Sora? Did they come back before I did?" Kairi asked after Selphie had tied up the boat.

"Who?" Selphie gave her a strange look. _Ooookay, maybe we are not all right…_

"Riku and Sora… The boys I used to play with on the island." Kairi said, returning her weird look. "I think they went with me when I went to the island the night of the storm. We were…" Kairi trailed off, thinking hard. "We were building a raft."

"Right… Did you hit your head or something? Maybe all the wind from that storm pushed you off the dock and you hit your head on a rock or something?" Her friend was crazy. But still, she hoped it was the type of crazy cocoa and her own bed would fix!

Kairi closed her eyes again, rubbing her temple. "I feel like my head is swimming…" She gave a short laugh and looked at Selphie. "Its like someone has scrambled inside of my brain or something. Everything is fuzzy."

"Let's just get you home." Selphie said slowly, taking her arm again and leading them up the path from the water to the village. Kairi allowed herself to be pulled along, silence falling over her once again. "You didn't miss much from school at least! We have mostly been volunteering for storm clean up around the village. A few shops got a bit messed up when some of the palm trees fell down. Miss Porter's café was all but obliterated! Wait until you see it, a tree took out both of the front windows! She is still serving hot coffee for us as we clean up though, so that's been very nice of her." Selphie rambled, hoping that talking more about home and about _normal_ things would help Kairi snap out of her funk.

By the time they arrived at Kairi's doorstep, Kairi was nodding along and laughing at all the right moments. _Thank goodness!_ Having a crazy friend? Was not going to be the easiest job… As Selphie hugged both of Kairi's parents and bid them all goodnight, she was grateful to be heading home. Being a hero was no easy feat!

As she passed Wakka's house she paused at the front walkway. Biting her lower lip, she finally decided she would wait until tomorrow. She could actually bring Kairi to see him! What a surprise that would be! Smiling to herself, she started off again back towards her house. Plus, that would give her even more girl time with her best friend! Sometimes, she was amazed at how much of a genius she was.

"Mom! Dad!" Selphie called as she pushed through the front door. "I'm here! And you will never guess who I found down at the beach!" She found her parents in the kitchen, finishing up preparations for dinner.

"Who dear?" Her mom asked, grabbing three plates from the cabinet and carrying them over to the table.

"Kairi!" The plates crashed as her mom dropped them from just a _bit_ too high in shock. "I know! I told Wakka there was no way she was dead. She's my best friend, I would have felt it if she wasn't alive anymore." Selphie smiled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh Selphie! I am so glad! Her parents must be so relieved!" Her mom crossed the kitchen towards her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Was she alright?" Her dad asked, putting down the bowl he was carrying.

"Yeah, she looked to be. She was talking a bit funny… but I think she just needed food and a bath." Selphie nodded to him. "But maybe, after such a traumatic experience of being stuck on that tiny island for so long, she might come and talk to you Daddy!" She beamed at him, never prouder that he was the village psychologist and would be able to help her friend.

"I'll make sure that I touch base with her parents tomorrow." He agreed, smiling at her and her mother. "Now! After such fantastic news, lets celebrate! Everyone that has been missing, has been found!" He picked up the bowl again and headed towards the table.

"Everything is back to normal!" Selphie exclaimed, taking her place between her parents. _Everything was perfect, once again!_

Naminé

Something wasn't right.

Naminé passed the small room, her hands in tight fists at her side.

Where was he? He should have been here by now… She sighed, throwing herself down at the end of her bed. It had been a week now… She had been sneaking down the first few floors after Larxene and Marluxia had traveled down, but not once had they come up with Sora, or mentioned having found him. He must still be coming up… She sighed, scooting back until her back was pressed against the wall.

By the time he finally made it to her level? It was going to be too late… She had managed to avoid Marluxia the few times he had come to see her in her chambers, and Xemnas had been keeping him quite busy with missions to find Roxas since the hearts hadn't been coming in anymore. She smiled softly. At least that was one Organization plan she had completely foiled already.

Axel hadn't been by to see her either, though every time he passed her in the hallways, the look he have her was never very nice. And she could almost feel the heat coming off of him as he strode past.

She wished she could tell him… Hurting Roxas had never been her intention. Hurting any of them, had never been her intention. She loved Sora and Roxas! Wait. She paused, sitting up. She loved Sora and Roxas? The emotions that flooded her chest allowed her to know the thoughts were correct, but _why_? Simply thinking Sora's name had her feeling excited and happy and that had nothing to do with the fact that she was intending to have him help free her.

It must be _her_. Kairi's feelings and memories were a lot stronger than anyone else's. Although Naminé was born from Kairi's heart… Yes, that's why she has these feelings for the people Kairi held close to her. Guilt stabbed at her chest again. She supposed when everything was all said and done, she would have Kairi to apologize to as well. Though…. If Kairi didn't remember any of this? She was probably much better off.

Naminé hopped off of the bed and crossed the room to her closet. She reached in for a coat to slip onto her shoulders before slipping out onto the small balcony. Although it didn't technically go to the outside world, the area the balcony jutted into was much cooler than the rest of the castle.

She inhaled deeply, letting the cool air invade her body. She could feel it spreading through her lungs, into her stomach. It was uncomfortable and beautiful at once… it felt like _life_.

She leaned over the balcony's edge and wished for a sign of life other than the other organization members. Maybe if she played her cards right, Marluxia would take her on a mission for a change of scenery. And then if she was truly lucky, she would be able to get away from him without needing Sora or his keyblade. She allowed herself a small smile before she pushed the though away. No, she needed Sora, she needed to see him, to hug him, and to explain to him. The need drove deep through her. He had to understand… he had to see that she had no other option, and that it didn't make her care for him any less.

She pushed away from the balcony quickly, shaking her head again.

"Kairi, get out of my head…." She whispered, sighing as she pulled the jacket tighter around her. Sora would never forgive her for this… she was kidding herself to think otherwise. If she were in his shoes? She wouldn't forgive her either. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to no one, to everyone, and to herself, all at the same time.

From behind her, she heard a knock on the glass sliding doors. Without turning around she knew Marluxia and Larxene were waiting for her in her room. She sighed in defeat and went to greet them.


End file.
